The Phantom Clan
by LokiTheAmazingRainbowMischief
Summary: After being betrayed by his parents and friends. Danny ran to the ghost zone and took his rightful place as the King of Ghost's. What happens when a voice in his head tells him about Devils, Angels and Fallen-Angels and a Devil falls in to his life, Quite literally. WARNING Danny is Epically OP and this is a Harem fic.
1. PROLOGUE

Welcome to our new story! 'The Phantom Clan' random idea we had so yeah...

We hope you enjoy it!

read, enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

_**Years before the Great War between the Angel, Devil and Fallen-Angel factions, there was a 4**__**th**__** faction. This faction's members each had a preference towards a different faction as their origins were a mixture of all of them including the humans. So when the Great War started the King of this faction decided to separate his faction, beyond the reach of all the other factions safe from the horrors of war, and to do this he used his faction's strongest items to increase his already impressive strength so he could accomplish this feat. He succeeded; his faction was moved beyond even the dimensional gap and the reach of even the Great Red, unfortunately the power he gained from using these items corrupted him. Under the influence of these items he became ruthless and tried to go back to the original dimension to try and conquer it but failed, due to his impure ideals and heart. Years later 13 beings in his realm overthrew him and sealed him away.**_

_**Centuries later 2 incredibly idiotic scientists built a machine that cracked the barrier between the realms and allowed the occupants to leak out on to their town, this also weakened the barrier which allowed it so random portals would open up all over the human realm.**_

_**When the king finally awakened after so long he found out that the majority of the other factions leaders had all died in the war and he started plotting to destroy the rest of their factions. He was foiled and sealed by a single boy who was a hybrid between his species and the humans that he despised so much.**_

_**As his plans were stopped before they even started the other factions remained unaware of the 4**__**th**__** factions return and it remained a myth within their factions and even among the faction's new leaders.**_

_**Among the factions the Great War had ended, but small fights between them still broke out. They still fought among themselves, the followers of God unaware of his death, and the devils losing the original 4 Satan's. The new leaders were unaware of this faction's existence. **_

_**The boy who had defeated the king was unaware of the faction's medieval rule. That 'those who defeat the king, become them self the king' unaware of his new royal status carried on with his regular human life, attending school, hanging around with his friends and generally living a normal 14 year old life. Until everything changed.**_

* * *

**Don't tell anyone, but I may be… BATMAN!**

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V. Ghost Zone**

'_I can't believe it's been 2 years_ they_ betrayed me. Maddie, Jack, Samantha and Tucker and about a year since I became the king of ghosts.'_ I have changed much over the two years. I now wear a white trench coat with a cloak-like end, white combat boots, a black t shirt with my new symbol on it; it is a 'R' in the same style as my previous 'D', black jeans, white fingerless gloves and green tinted glasses. I also, like every ghost king before me; I have my own unique weapon. Pariah had his spiked mace and I have my scythe, it had a black staff and an ectoplasm green blade. I had also mastered most if not all of my powers, I can now control the weather, have telekinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, small amount of chronokinesis in which I can start and stop time, Ecto-constructs, the normal ghost powers and like all ghost kings before me with a pure heart I have obtained umbrakinesis. Recently I have started training in a power in which I had not realised I had obtained; it turns out when I destroyed the reality gauntlet I had obtained its energies allowing me to use its powers but I'm having trouble mastering it's powers.

I have also made up with most of my old enemies, and become friends with them. Fright knight is my loyal knight just as he was for Pariah before me, Frostbite becoming a father figure, Pandora becoming a Mother figure. Actually my half-life has become even better than my human life, except for one thing.

**{Hey! I'm not bad to be around am I?****} **Yes, since the crown of flames or as it is known now the Crown of protection was placed on my head and the ring of rage which is now known as the Ring of justice was placed upon my finger, I have had this voice in my head, It calls itself Fumei.

**{Hay, don't think about me so carelessly. I am Fumei the Death Emperor God Dragon and I am also known as the Dragon to end all Dragons! So I as the third Dragon god demand respect even from my wielder.} **She said over dramatically as I sweat dropped

"Oh yeah why am I your wielder again? All I remember was something called a sacred gear. And that's about it."

**{'Sigh', I'll only explain it once more, so listen up. About 300 years ago there was a war between the 3 great factions of the world, god and the angels, the four great Satan's and the devils and the Fallen-angels, this war was disturbed one day by two foolish dragons called together the heavenly dragons, their names Albion and Ddraig, it was at this point in which God came up with the sacred gear to seal their souls into. As I was bored at the time I also got myself sealed and waited for someone to awaken me. That would be you, but as God sealed the two they managed to kill and fatally wound both himself and the four great Satan's.****} **She explained, yes the mighty Death Emperor God Dragon is a female.

"So what do these sacred Gears do?" I asked.

**{Each one has a different ability in which it grants it's user, Ddraig's, the boosted gear, can double the wielder's power every 10 seconds. Albion's Divine dividing, can half your opponents power and add that power on to its wielder. Mine, Death's Embrace, allows you to manipulate death to which you can cause a dead body to move without a host, remove the soul of a person from someone's body and even command over every death God in creation, including Hades, Anubis and Thantos but seeing as you are the king of the realm of the dead they will have to anyway as you basically gave them their power and can take it away just as easily.}**

"So basically I am the controller of Death? Anything else I should know?"

**{Oh yeah, just as Ddraig and Albion's sacred gear has a physical form so does mine. Ddraig's is a red gauntlet, Albion's is a pair of white and blue wings and mine is a purple armoured tail.****}**

"Well I hate to cut this discussion short but I have a meeting with ghost writer." I said is I got off of my bed in my castle, oh did I fail to mention that, Pariahs keep is now named after my new name, Reapers Keep, it's basically black with icicles hanging down underneath it.

As I entered the entrance hall of my castle I heard a yell.

"Where you going Daddy? Hehe!" I looked behind me to see Danielle, she is calling me Daddy for two reasons, one because I am genetically her father due to the process Vlad used to make her and two because after a another incident with Vlad she ended up with the body of a five year old.

"I'm going to visit Ghost writer, my little princess I won't be gone too long, oh and don't tell Sir Scarealot he'll only be all 'The King meeting with a civilian, unacceptable!' so keep it a secret, ok?" She nodded.

"Be careful Daddy."

"I will!" I waved walking towards the door and off to Ghost Writers Library.

**Somewhere in the Human Realm on a cliff face**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

There was the sound of waves hitting upon a cliff face, and a jutting out piece of cliff pointed out towards the horizon. There was a sudden explosion and some laughing. One shadowed figure ran out upon the pointed section of the cliff, running from what seemed to be five winged figures, these were also covered in shadows. One of the winged figures suddenly spoke up.

"Oi! Where do you think you are running to? We just killed your king and the rest of the members your peerage. Do you really think we'll let you escape?" Before the figure that was running could reply there was a very loud cracking sound and if anyone was paying attention a very high pitched moaning scream. The cliff suddenly collapsed as a swirling green vortex appeared just before the water's surface. The first shadowed figure was illuminated by the moon light. It was a girl about 17 years old and had pitch black hair and dark red eyes. She fell towards the vortex and went through after which it closed just as the winged figures looked over the edge.

"Well she's dead; Ah shit she took the Evil pieces with her! Kokabiel is gonna be absolutely pissed." At this the figures flew off not noticing the vortex from before.

**Danny's P.O.V. Ghost Zone**

I was just flying back to the castle when what seemed to be a cliff face fell through a natural portal.

**{Hey! There's a person falling there! Oh and she's a devil! Oi kid catch her she could be hurt!}** I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Help a Devil? I thought they were supposed to be evil or something?" I said as I floated towards the falling apparently unconscious figure.

**{No, not really, in-fact they are just misunderstood like ghosts, and as a whole devil's are just businessmen and women. Nothing evil about doing your job is there?}**

"No I guess not." I said as I flew the admittedly pretty girl towards the castle. Thinking two things. One how is she going to react to an apparently mythical group being real and two what the chess set was she was holding on to was and where the queen piece was.

* * *

That's all for the prologue

who is this mysterious girl, how did she get to the ghost zone, what will happen to her. OMG so much serious plot!

Remember brush your teeth!


	2. Welcome To the Realm of the Dead

**So here's the 1st chapter. Sorry it took so long real lives were hectic. Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

**Dani Phantom's P.O.V. Ghost King's Castle**

I watched Daddy - yes I call him daddy as he is basically my dad and has been acting like one for just under the 2 years since he was betrayed by those he once trusted – lay down a black haired girl down upon the four posted bedin our castle, she was about 5ft 11 and had waist length pitch black hair. She seemed to be wearing a white button up shirt and an unbuttoned black jacket over it, she was also wearing a black knee high skirt but no shoes.

"Daddy? Who is this lady? Is she my new mummy?" I Asked half playfully and half curious. Of course at hearing this Daddy face faulted, while I giggled at his reaction.

"No Danielle she is not, she is a Devil or according to Fumei she is a reincarnated one, whatever that means. But as a punishment for that terrible joke you will watch her while I go get lectured by Fright Knight about how 'a king shouldn't go out on his own'. Jezz you would think he was my mother or something, now keep an eye on her and call me if she wakes up, got it?" I just nodded at him. As he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

So I just sat there on a chair watching this 'devil'. _'How can she be a devil she looks like a nice person, and I inherited the good personality judging from Daddy.'_ As I thought this I stared towards the chess pieces she brought with her, missing the queen and none of the other pieces. What I did notice was that ever since they were brought here they went from black with a silvery glow to black with a neon green glow. I just think that the pieces were somehow absorbing the ectoplasm from the air around them.

Suddenly the girl started stirring in the bed. So I got off of my chair and peered over the edge of the beds side, sometimes being in the body of a five year old really sucks. She opened her surprisingly red eyes and turned her head to look at me.

"Umm hello? Who are you?" She asked me.

"Hello I'm Dani, what's your name?" I said climbing on to the bed.

"I'm Regina, Regina Tenebrarum." She answered in a confused tone.

**Regina's P.O.V.**

I watched the little girl climb on to the bed I was laying on. She looked about five years old and had pure white hair and glowing green eyes. She sat crossed legged next to me as I sat up looking around the room I was in. It looked like one of those classic princess rooms from old movies but had a colour scheme of black, white and green.

"So where am I? And how did I get here, last I remember I was chased and fell off a cliff?" I asked the little girl.

"You were chased? Oh Daddy not going to be a happy bunny. And my daddy found you falling and brought you here. Oh that reminds me." She faced towards the door. "DADDY!" She yelled towards the door shaking the entire room as I clamped my hands over my ears in pain at the sudden increase in volume.

Five minutes later I heard the stomping of feet and a person opened the door in a rush looking slightly flustered. He was about my age, and had the same hair and eye colour as the girl. He was wearing a white trench coat with a cloak-like end, white combat boots, a black t-shirt with a flaming 'R' on it, black jeans, white fingerless gloves and green tinted glasses. As he looked in to the room I decided to question Dani.

"Umm Dani? I thought you called your dad? Not your older brother?" She looked at me questioningly.

"What are you talking about? That is my Daddy." She said pointing at the new person in the room. At this I jaw dropped, this teenager around my age is a father already?

"B-b-but-but he's so young! This can't be legal I mean he's what? 16? And you're what? 5? That would mean he had you when he was 11!"

"Yep!" She exclaimed happily and jumped off of the bed, speaking to her dad.

"Hey Daddy can I go play?"

"Of course my little princess!" At this she hugged him and shot out the room leaving a white and black blurred trail behind her. Leaving me and her dad alone. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"So? Hi I'm Danny. It's nice to see you're conscious after that nasty fall. Is there anything you want? Food? Water? Or any information."

"Oh, hi Danny I'm Regina. I would kind of like to know where I am." I requested of this strange teen, no teen I have met had glowing neon green eyes and pure white hair.

"Well um that's a very good question, with a sort of complicated answer." He replied.

"Sort of? How can it be sort of complicated?" I asked in confusion.

"Well the easy part is that you're in a room in my castle and the complication comes from, well I'm going to be blunt the fact is that you are in the realm of the dead." He bluntly provided for me. At this I jaw dropped. The Realm of the Dead? _'Does that mean I died in that fall? I never got to warn the Mous about Kokabiel's plan.'_

"D-does th-that m-mean I died? I got sent here by Hades?" I started panicking.

"Whoa, whoa calm down you aren't dead! Well not yet, but still you aren't dead!" He replied.

"Not yet? Does that mean you're going to kill me?" I got in to a fighting stance.

**Danny's P.O.V. **

I sighed and face palmed at this, of course she thought I was going to kill her with the way I worded that. I raised my hands in the global I surrender position.

"Whoa I'm not going to kill you! I was just saying that one day you're going to die," she glared at me.

"I'm just digging myself a deeper grave aren't I?" At this she slightly relaxed her fighting stance.

"So anything else you want?" I asked before I remembered those chess pieces she held on to for dear life. "Oh those chess pieces you had with you have been acting weird since you got here. And also was it missing the Queen piece when you fell?"

"Yes it was missing the queen it's in my body, that's how I'm a devil, pure blood Devil's use them to reincarnate other beings into Devils. So Danny? Will you explain what you meant by 'acting weird'?" She asked while sitting back down on the bed.

"Well I could tell you or I could show you. But since I am strange I will do both. Ever since you arrived they have been, well I think they have been absorbing the ectoplasm in the air, this has caused them to go from black with a silvery glow to black with a neon green glow. Here take a look!" I gestured to where I had placed the chess pieces. They were on a chess board in the middle of the room glowing neon green. Regina stood up and walked over to them staring at the pieces with sadness in her eyes.

"These used to belong to my team mates and master. They were my family, well the only family I had left." I don't think she meant to say that out loud. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to relax a bit. Well, until the lumbering purple flamed, black armoured and highly protective mass of Fright Knight appeared in the room. The Soul Shredder sheathed on his waist. His sudden arrival caused Regina to tense up again.

"Sire! You should not fraternise with people of a lower rank then yourself without me present, what would happen if they tried to assassinate you?" This was all said as he was giving Regina a pointed look. I was about to reply when Regina spoke up herself.

"Firstly, who the hell are you to judge me? You look like you just walked out of an old Halloween movie!" This comment made me have to supress a laugh. Well he is the spirit of Halloween so how was he supposed to look?

"Secondly why would I assassinate the person who just saved my life? And only just now met? And Finally." She said this while turning to me.

"WHY DID HE CALL YOU SIRE?" At this I covered my ears. After I regained most of my hearing I was about brush off the question and tell her some farfetched lie, when Frighty JUST had to speak up.

"How dare you speak to him like that? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS LIKE YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH HIM?!" At this Regina's jaw dropped and turned back to me. As she was staring at me I just bowed with my arms in the classic stage bow position while I muttered out a 'TA DA'. At this point instead of fainting like I had assumed she would. She started shaking and backing away while looking for a way out. I raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" I tried to lighten the mood. Apparently it did not work as both Regina and Fright Knight looked at me as if I had just told a really terrible joke.

"Oh, come-on! I thought that was a good one, stupid stuck up knight and humourless devil." I mumbled that last part. At this point I decided to ask why Regina backed away.

"So why are you afraid of me? I mean we were talking so nicely before then! Damn this is why I hate holding my title over people's heads unless I need to." She blinked at me as if it should have been obvious.

"Well according to the myth told to the pure blood devils that they passed down to us reincarnated Devils through our masters, the King of ghosts became a homicidal monster that tried to kill everyone after he moved his realm beyond their reach. No one's really sure why he didn't come back. But I guess I can ask him because you are apparently him!" She looked up at me fear clearly in her eyes. I just shook my head from side to side at her reply.

"I should have known. Ok Regina listen! I am the King of ghosts, just not the same one as in those stories. I took the throne from him after I beat him in single hand to hand combat!"

_**Time Skip 1 week**_

**Regina's P.O.V.**

It has been about a week since I fell in to the _'Ghost zone'_ and so far I have learnt a few things about the new king and his '_kingdom'?_ Firstly most of the ghosts here look up to their King either because he is powerful but kind or for some other more personal reason. Secondly this dimension is kind of amazing, it's infinite in all directions has different regions and each region is ruled by a different ghosts who all report to Danny, to be honest it's more like an empire then a kingdom.

Things I have learnt about the king personally is that he is the most protective person I have ever met, one day an apparent old enemy of his came here to try to, for lack of a better term, kill his daughter this did not end well for him as Danny literary beat him up so much that the Dracula reject ended up with 3 broken ribs, both arms bending in absolutely the wrong direction and apparently he was deaf after Danny used some sort of wail? The second thing I learnt was his title is Reaper, but that isn't his original name, but when I tried to find out he stomped off and Danielle told me it was a touchy subject for him the final thing I learnt about him is that he is not a full ghost, admittedly I found this out by accident, that was a weird day.

_**Flashback Regina's P.O.V.**_

It had been about a 5 days since I had arrived in the ghost zone I spent most of my time in the castle, mostly because the rest of the dimension requires you to fly around. Anyway it was about 12:00 o'clock and I was heading to the kitchen for a drink, before I got down stairs I heard a mumbling from down the corridor. I decided to investigate, the sound led me to Danny's room, trying not to wake him up I opened up the door a crack, looking in expecting to see the sleeping form of the white haired boy I instead saw a black haired teen in the complete reverse clothes not appearance wise but colour wise. It was at this point in which he woke up and saw me at the door. There was a bright flash and in the boy's place was Danny.

"Danny? What was that? Why do you look different when you are asleep?" I asked in a semi-whispering voice. It was at this point where he sighed and gestured to a seat in the corner of his room.

"You might want to take a seat, this is a long story. Ok so when I was 14, a few weeks before I started HighSchool that my p...Pare... *_Sigh*_ my guardians built an artificial portal to this world. At first when they plugged it in it didn't work and they became depressed. It was at this point when a f...Frein... Sigh acquaintance at the time convinced me to enter the portal to see if I could fix it and cheer up my guardians. It turns out that my guardians had put the on button on the inside of the portal and while I was using the wall to guide myself I accidentally pushed the on button. This caused the ectoplasm in the portal to fuse with my DNA, well to be more accurate the electricity destroyed about half of my DNA while the ectoplasm replaced it. This resulted in me becoming a half ghost-half human hybrid." Danny then went about telling me about his past, not including his previous name, about how he became the king of ghosts by single handily defeating the previous king Pariah Dark. He then went on to explain how his 'Guardians' and 'acquaintances' betrayed him. The guardians by disowning him when the saw him talking to a ghost **(Yes you read that correctly no revealing of his secret to his parents)** and how his acquaintances started to date each other behind his back, despite the fact that one of them knew he had a crush on the other. He also mentioned how the only one who didn't betray him was his sister. Then he told me something that surprised me.

"Then when I fled to this realm and was crowned I started hearing this voice in my head that told me about Devils, Fallen-Angels and Angels and even about sacred gears. Apparently she is one herself called Deaths Embrace. Although I have no idea how to activate it!" I was shocked at this, it means he went through hell and betrayal and then discovered about the supernatural world and then he found out he possessed a power given to him from god. Poor kid.

"So Danny? What does this sacred gear do? Do you know?" I asked.

"Apparently it 'allows me to manipulate death to which I can cause a dead body to move without a host, remove the soul of a person from someone's body and even command over every death God in creation, including Hades, Anubis and Thantos but seeing as I am the king of the realm of the dead they will have to anyway as I basically gave them their power and can take it away just as easily.' Well that's what Fumei said anyway, why? Is it important?" I just stared at him with my jaw dropped, this sacred gear sounds like it belongs as part of the Thirteen Longinus, up there with the True Longinus and Zenith Tempest and it's in the hands of someone nearly as impossible as it is!

"You know that sounds like it deserve to be a part of the thirteen Longinus, sacred gears of a level where you could in theory kill a god, and it makes you even more of an impossible life form! Not only are you half human and half ghost basically making you an immortal but you are also the ruler of the ghost realm and have a Longinus type sacred gear that allows you to manipulate Death! What else can you manipulate the weather and stop time?" I asked in a fit of panic, due to the fact that I was currently talking with someone who could kill me easily if he wanted to.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS IMMORTAL, LET ALONE THAT I HAVE ATMOKINESIS AND CAN STOP TIME?! What are you a mind reader?" I just looked at him in shock.

"REALLY? WHAT THE FUCK! HOW POWERFUL ARE YOU?" I asked him in a slight panic, worrying about what would happen if he attacked the 3 factions.

"Well I'm not that powerful really." It was at this point when the Fright Knight walked in to apparently correct his king's humble approach to the question.

"Well actually sire, you are being very humble in that regard, I mean you are wearing the Crown of Protection and Ring of Justice which when worn together gives you near omnipotence, then factor in the powers you obtained from destroying the Reality Gauntlet and absorbing it's powers, which allow you to control the entire of reality after you have mastered each of the gems powers. This means mastering the Gem of Life which allows you to both grant and take life away from any inanimate object or living thing, the Gem of Form which allows you to turn one thing into something different and also mastering the Gem of Fantasy which allows you to turn reality into fantasy and fantasy into reality. After that you also possess multiple kinetic powers such as Pyro, electro, umbra and cryo including the previously mentioned chronokinesis and atmokinesis. This list of powers is missing out the basic ghost powers of intangibility, invisibility, Ecto-constructs, Ecto-sheilds, Ecto-blasts, flight, spectral body manipulation, overshadowing, duplication, telekinesis, teleportation and your most powerful attack your ghostly wail that if used at full power could wipe out all life on planet earth. So in actuality my king you are extremely powerful even if you did not possess this sacred gear." It was at this point where I slowly turned to Danny after paying attention to Fright Knight to see Danny giving him a death glare. It was at this point in which I fainted due to the information I had just learned.

_**Flashback End (Still Regina's P.O.V.)**_

Since that event my respect and trust for Danny went up tremendously. Not only is he a kind person personally but despite his power levels he is extremely just, unselfish and he remains uncorrupted. I trust him more because at first I thought he was trying to get closer to me so he could catch me off-guard but after finding out how powerful he is and that he would not need the element of surprise but he truly wanted to care for me it made me relax more. To be honest I'm considering asking him to become my new Devil master, and allowing him to create his own peerage but I know it would be wrong to do this because he only has half his humanity left and it is his only link back to the realm of the living.

I was currently wondering around the castle, the evil pieces in my pocket, I didn't want anyone do accidently get reincarnated by them, which can happen as they don't actually have a king. Over the week I have been here and have met most of Danny's friends.

There's Frostbite, Danny's father figure. When I first met him I was worried, well more like terrified, I mean he was a Yeti shaped ghost with a frozen skeletal hand, but I calmed down when I saw how much he cared for Danny and Danielle. Despite how scary he looks he is really friendly, even to me someone he had just met. Then I met Pandora, THE Pandora, who acts like Danny's overprotective mother, when she first saw me standing near Danny she pulled out this huge spear like staff and pointed it at me, now this would not normally scare or intimidate me but when the person pointing it at you is 3 times your height, it becomes really intimidating. After Danny talked to Pandora and told her what happened to me she lightened up and started treating me like a daughter. I then met Danny's pet, Cujo, at first the little guy seems just that a little, adorable puppy, but I soon found out that the little guy could become very threatening and by that I mean he could grow to the size of a Cerberus when he is angry. There is also a few other's I have met but only for a short period of time.

As I rounded a corner I bumped in to someone causing both of us to fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Danny who was walking with Danielle and Fright Knight, who I only found out recently was the spirit of Halloween explaining the way he was dressed, I had bumped into Danny causing him to fall on to the flour. This also caused the evil pieces I was carrying to fall out of my pocket and on to the flour around me and Danny.

"Sorry about that Danny I was lost in thought! Oh, my Evil pieces!" I bent down and started to pick up the chess pieces. As I finished picking up most of the pieces I noticed Danny bending down to pick up the king piece.

"STOP! DANNY!" I yelled at him causing him to stop and pull his hand back, with a look of surprise on his face. I sighed and apologized.

"Sorry Danny, it's just that if you touched that piece it would have bonded with you, transforming you in to a devil and my master devil." As I finished telling him this he looked at me with shock.

"So it's similar to the act of becoming a ghost, in the way that it isn't optional and that you are forced to become a ghost? Wow that's depressing!" I shook my head in response.

"No, it's usually optional but in that situation the king piece is usually already bonded with the person and they choose the other members, but as that piece doesn't have a person bonded with it, it will automatically bond with the next powerful being who is not already a reincarnated devil or who already possess an evil piece within their body. In which would have been you, if you had touched it. Sorry for yelling though!" I said as I bowed in the traditional Japanese way. Though I swear I saw a glint in his eyes at the motion. It was at this point when Fright Knight spoke up.

"Sire it was indeed a good thing that she warned you about what would happen before you picked up the chess piece for it would be a terrible shame if you were forced into that situation against your will!" In reply Danny just shrugged while having a contemplating expression on his face. Then all three of them carried on walking down the corridor. As I turned to pick up the rest of the pieces I noticed that between blinks that the king piece seemed to have moved closer to the way Danny and the others had gone and I swear I heard someone say _'time in'_ whatever that means. It was at this point when I heard Fright Knight talking to Danny and looked up to see him facing this way with the possibly biggest smile I had ever seen on him. What happened next happened so quickly that it took me too long to contemplate and stop it.

In the blink of an eye, Danny had teleported in front of me and was floating with his back hunched so he was face to face with me and his feet only about 20cm off the ground.

"So let me get this straight if I become the 'king' I can reincarnate all those I consider family and have my own harem?" I just nodded in reply, still in shock at his sudden use of his powers; thus far I had only seen his transformation and flight. In reaction to my motion - and quicker than anyone could react - Danny had reached for and picked up the 'King' piece.

Suddenly there was a flash as the evil piece turned into this energy and was absorbed into Danny's body. After the flash had died down and there was a _*fwosh*_ sound as two Devil wings appeared out of Danny's back. Only there was a slight difference in the fact that instead of being black they had become a very dark green colour, it was barely noticeable from a great distance and would look black until someone got close and they would see that it had become green.

All through this transformation Danny had a big grin on his face and had his fists on his hips. For a few moments there was silence throughout the corridor. I looked pass Danny and noticed that Fright Knights Eyes had become three times their usual size, Danielle just had this knowing smirk on her face like she had expected Danny to do this. What happened next was probably Danny's worst nightmare as both I and Fright Knight bombarded him with questions about why he had done that and what he was thinking.

"I was thinking that now you, Fright Knight get to serve an even more awesome king! And that this will be more fun than hanging around the castle for the rest of eternity! For the love of Clockwork it's boring here, all I do is walk about the castle or go to Ghost writers to read. Now Regina, how about you explain how these Evil pieces work and then we can get to work! Mwhahahahahahaha!"

"_*sigh* _Fine. Okay each piece grants a different boost of a certain aspect. The [Knight] grants increased speed and mobility but they generally have weakened defences, the [Rook] grants increased physical defences and attack but they are lacking in speed. Those two are polar opposite. The [Bishop] grants a higher affinity to magic based skills but leaves them physically weaker than the other pieces, the [Pawn] grants the person the power to promote to another of the pieces when in enemy territory or when given permission from the king. [Queen] pieces, such as myself, are basically a combination of all of the other pieces allowing them a boost in the physical and magical areas but they tend to focus on a specific trait, for instance I focus more on the magical area, as I use Shadow magic." While I was informing the three in front of me about each of pieces Danny had a pondering face as if he was thinking about how each pieces could be used. Danielle also seemed to be in some sort of dreamland, if the slight glint in her eyes was anything to go by.

"So if someone had a high defence and was then reincarnated as a knight then they would basically be immune to the weakness of the knight? Cool. Hey Frighty how would you like to be my knight?" in response Fright Knight got down on one knee and spoke.

"It would be my honour sire, for it is a knight's job to follow his king in to battle and be his sword!"

"So, Regina? How do I do this?" I sighed in response to his cluelessness, despite the fact that he is a new Devil.

"You say the following. I order you, in my name – whatever your name is here -. You, person's name. I, resurrect you back to this plain as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my – piece name -, be joyful as I grant you new life!" I informed him.

"So like this? _I order you, in my name Danny Phantom. You, Fright Knight. I, resurrect you back to this plain as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Knight, be joyful as I grant you new life!_" As Danny finished saying this a single Knight piece floated out of my pocket and in to the Fright Knight. As the flash died down there was a noticeable difference in his appearance. For one he went from a four pack to a six pack due to his now slightly more physical body. His armour became less thick attributed to his new speed while still having a great amount of defence. His flaming hair was still purple and his armour was still primarily black but the grey parts had become a dark red.

"Hey Frighty nice look you even lost that weird skirt thing that you had and now have actual trouser like armour!" Danny poked fun at his knew Knights previous look.

"IT WAS NOT A SKIRT MY LORD! IT WAS A TASSET IT'S SUPPOSED TO RESTICT YOUR LEG MOVEMENT SO YOU DON'T OVER STRETCH THE ARMOUR!" Fright Knight retorted in anger. Due to his increased emotion a black ring with purple flaming skulls formed around his waist and splitting one half going up the other going down. After the transformation he looked relatively human. He had Purple eyes, slightly tanned skin, purple hair and was wearing a normal suit of armour. Fright Knights eyes were wide once again.

"Sire why do I feel, alive? I think that's the term." He said reaching up to his chest and looking even more shocked.

"SIRE! I have a heartbeat, I live! But I was never alive in the first place, I'm the formation of the fear of Hallows Eve collected together and manifesting as a Ghost. How am I alive?" Danielle started fussing over this new revelation, I was just as surprised as Fright Knight and Danny just seemed to be thinking.

"I think it's because you've been reincarnated as a 'living' devil, thus making you a Devil-Ghost Hybrid like myself. This means being alive and that you can probably transform back to your ghost side any time you want. Well that's my guess anyway!" Danny answered with a shrug. Not allowing anyone time to process Danny's new found intelligence, except maybe Dani, he quickly floated up and announced.

"Now come! Fright Knight we have some recruiting to do!" In response Fright Knight just kneeled and responded a positive while transforming back to his ghost side. Danny then landed again and rushed toward the entrance of the castle. It was only five minutes later when we heard a crashing sound. Arriving at the entrance hall we saw Danny on his back as he seemed to have forgotten that he was running as he went down the stairs. As he got up one thought passed in to my head.

'_Why do I have the energetic King? And what trouble are we now going to get into?'_

* * *

**So What do you people think? Review please it will be very helpful to see your opinions and probably increase the quality.**


End file.
